true love vs soul mate
by lindsayloveslove
Summary: this is what i think will happen in the next book or what i wish will happen. what happens is that bella must chose between true love and soul mate. it starts on her wedding day to Edward and Jacob returns for some trouble-
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first story it is really me just testing out this website. It takes place after the last book act as if Jacob has imprint on Bella but never actually told her. i am also a Jacob Fan. I have always gone for the underdog.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am Lindsay Hairston.

Bella POV

I stood there ate the end of the aisle look on the other end at Edward, knowing he was my true love and that we were meant to be. If he wasn't I wouldn't be stand here now about to meet him on the other end. So I start to walk down the aisle in the white dress that Alice picks for me. I feel nervous and not very happy maybe because I didn't want to this whole wedding thing in the first place. I look in the audient at my friend and family but that doesn't help because the one person I want here isn't. I understand why he isn't but I love him and wish he would come anyway; after all he is my best friend. I wonder as I walk down the aisle if I was marrying someone that wasn't Edward would he come. Ii don't think so because if I was marrying someone else it would be Jacob. Why must things be like this? Why can't Edward and Jacob just get along? I know it would make it easier on me. I finally meet Edward at the end of the aisle and he is smiling that really helps with the nerves. He grabs both my hand and kisses my forehead. _I am ready this; I can do it, _I think to myself. At least I will be with my Edward. We listen as Jasper speaks. _Love is never jealous love is kind love is patient _Jasper said. Edward was kind and patient. He was jealous but never shows it. Unlike Jacob who was jealous, kind when he want to be and not very patient. I need my best friend right now. I am glad Edward can't read my mine or he might have gotten mad. Why am I thinking about Jacob so much? I am happy, right?

All of a sudden I here a motorcycle engine, and Edward arms grip around me. What is going on? I turn around and there he is with my favorite smile on his face. I smile back……………


	2. The truth

So here is the next chapter of True love vs. soul mates. I don't think I know who Bella will end up with because I love Jacob but she loves Edward I don't think she loves him as much as she thinks I think it is part lust. Ok enough of my talking here you goes; I call this chapter The Truth

Chapter 2

Before I could say anything to Jacob or for that fact even relax what was going on, I saw Edward jump toward Jacob. "NOOO", I yell out at Edward but he doesn't here. Everyone in the crowd turns to see what is going on. I start to run down the aisle but they have stopped. By the time I get down to them they are just staring at each other. Edward looked as if he had heard something he didn't what to. Jacob looked as what he had come for was very important. I turned to the crowd of people and said, "We will be right back" as I turned grabbing both by their hands and headed for the door.

"Okay what is going on you guys?" I asked then turned to Jacob and said "where have you been? I went to visit you and you were gone. How could you just leave and not tell anyone?" He jut stare at me and said nothing. I look at Edward and he looked down at the floor. "O MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON? TELL ME NOW! Jacob was the first to speak but he spoke to Edward,"let me tell her, Edward she needs to know she still has a chose and she needs to know the whole truth." I was so shocked he called Edward by his name that I didn't say anything. Edward responds to Jacob "you can't do this, it is our wedding and she has already chosen," "if you love her so much and she loves you the same this shouldn't change anything" Jacob said. "Ok I will leave you alone and I would listen" Edward said and walked out the door, I knew whatever he had to say was hurting Edward so that probably meant it was going to hurt me.

"What is it, Jake? I said

"It is about us", he said

"What about us?"

"It is about why I left."

"Okay then tells me I just can't believe you just left like that. I mean-"

"Okay then I will tell you but don't interrupt me"

"Okay I won't"

"Here goes"

"Go then"

"So I ran away because I got the thing for the wedding and it hard so much. So I ran to find out if I could imprinted on another girl. I thought it might be possible. To find someone who love me. I mean there had to be a reason I imprinted on someone who didn't love me or feel that I had imprinted on her. I know-"

"Wait I know I said I wasn't going to stop you but you imprinted. When? On who? Wait what do you mean another girl?

"Bella listen careful and don't get mad, I imprinted on you. It was a very long time ago back when you figured out I was a werewolf. I have loved you before then but that was when it was official. I tried to figure out why it didn't work on you like most girls. Then I realize you aren't like most girls. Plus I figure out that sense Edward power doesn't work on you maybe the imprint thing doesn't really work on you either."

"WHAT YOU INPRINTED ON ME/ WHAT"

"Yes I sorry I never told you but I want you to love me because you want to and not because you had to. I know nothing has change but I want you to know that this isn't a game to me. I love you and I want you so think about it.

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINK ABOUT IT. TO DAY IS MY WEDDING DAY. AND YOU DECIDED THAT THIS IS THE DAY OUT OF ALL THE DAY BEFORE NOW TO TELL ME THAT YOU IMPRINED ON ME."

"Yes I know it is wrong but it is better late then never. And I need you, I don't know what to do about these feelings, I can't imprint on any other girl.

"Get out, Jake. I can't do this today. You are hurting me and I can't take it anymore. I love you. But I can't hurt Edward and I just can't deal with this today.

"Stop it would you? Stop worrying about everyone else. What do you want, Bells? Do us all a favor and don't get married today. Just hold on a week or so. I can prove that I love you more than anyone or thing. Please Bella let me love you. Please.

I didn't know what to do. Plus what would o tell Edward about why I the wedding was off for now.

"Okay but what do I tell Edward? "

"I will fix him, don't worry it will be nice. And Bella you won't regret it. O and can I do something

"Um sure what is it?"

"This"

He slowly stepped towards me and lowered his head then kissed me. This kiss made me believe that all that had happen and all that he had said was true.

Wow I really didn't think I was going to write this much, anyway I don't really have an opinion about this chapter because it suck but doesn't suck to me. Tell me what you think O yeah I got a dog. Guess what the dogs name is? Jake. Review this story please. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the next chapter. But someone was rushing me so here we go. 

BPOV 

So Jake talked to Edward, who just laughed and said he would tell the guest something important came up. To tell you the true I 

wasn't so sure on why Edward was so relaxed about this. Really who laughs when someone tells them that they have imprinted on

your further wife. The guest seems to see that something was up since Jacob was still there smiling with his arm around me. This 

did make Edward mad "don't touch he dog. I can still read your thoughts and I don't approve of them" he said. Jake just smile

. This is going to be the worst time of my life. 

We, as in Jacob, Edward, and I, all when with Charlie home. Renee followed along. She wasn't very happy because she didn't 

know the how Edward/Jacob thing. I never told her about Jacob being more than just a friend. She could have also been mad that

she came for a wedding but there wasn't one. "So Jacob, how old are you?" she said. Jake had grown some more then he had

the last time I'd seen him. "I am sixteen" he said to her with a big grin on his face. "Wow you look older then Bella" she said with

a surprise look on her face. Then she turned to me "well Bella I have to go now. I got to get some sleep." "Bye mom," I said and

gave her a hug "I will see you tomorrow."'

About three hours later the only people up were Jacob and me. Edward tried to be the last to leave but he had to go hunting.

Charlie was in bed now because he had to go to work. "So Bella you want to go for a walk?" Jacob said. He looks really good

and I don't know if it is a good idea to be alone with him. "Yeah, but where are we going?" I said back to him. "I don't know but

we need to talk" he smiled and took my hand. "Ok but it is late and we can't be out too late.

So that is all I am writing today because I can't see. I broke my glasses. 


End file.
